Hija de un Vulturi
by victoriaefernandez
Summary: En una salida de caza Aro viola a Renee y la deja embarazada. Carlisle la encuentra ya mordida y la lleva a su hogar pero mientras la lleva se entera de algo, esta embarazada...todos vampiros
1. noticia que impresiona

Hija de un Vulturi.

Capitulo 1

RENEEPOV

1900, Volterra, Italia.

Estaba caminando por las oscuras calles de Volterra ya que hoy era luna nueva, esta estaba en su punto más alto resplandeciendo.

Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que no debo estar caminando de noche por las calles por que a estas horas los vampiros o demonios de ojos rojos -como le dice mi papa-se encuentran cazando pero yo no me creo ese cuento, el dice que cuando cumpla 21 años nos mudaremos a otro lugar porque según el estas calles están muy peligrosas y no de delincuentes justamente, pero solo tengo 17 años, para mudarnos falta todavía.

Me faltaban 5 calles cuando sentí que alguien me seguía, empecé a apurar el paso ya que una parte de mi mente me decía:

_Aléjate ¡corre ¡es peligroso._

Así que le hice caso y corrí como jamás lo hice en mi vida, mis pulmones ardían cada vez que trataba de respirar y jadeaba por el esfuerzo, mis piernas dolían como el infierno y sentía desfallecería en cualquier momento.

De pronto sentí que algo o alguien se lanzaba sobre mi espalda haciéndome caer en la acera.

La cosa que me tumbo, me dio la vuelta y quede acostada pero boca arriba.

-hay pero que hermosura ¡dijo una voz por lo que deduje masculina pero no le quitaba lo musical pero macabra a la vez.

-que…quiere...de…mi? Dije tartamudeando algo me dijo que ese tipo no era de fiar.

Mientras me veía fijamente pude ver sus perfectas facciones, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, su nariz era recta y simétrica, su cabello lo poco que se podía ver atra vez de la capa que llevaba era negro como el carbón y su piel era pálida como la tiza.

Respiro profundamente cerrando por un momento los ojos y dejando salir una sonrisa macabra.

Algo me hizo recordar todas las historia que me conto mi padre acerca de los vampiros y me di cuenta de algo…

El era uno.

De un momento a otro estaba desnuda y mi vestido y ropa interior estaba destrozada a mí alrededor, mi pecho subía y bajaba con frenesí, no solo iba a tomar mi sangre si no que me violaría antes.

-no suelo hacer esto mientras cazo pero no me pude resistir. Me dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza.

De pronto sentí como me poseía, uno y otra y otra vez...

Hubo un momento que la oscuridad me absorbió y lo único que sentí fueron un par de cuchillas que atravesaron la piel…..

Al despertar sentí mis sentidos más activos, podía escuchar y oler todo.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba en una pequeña casa por lo que oyó está en lo más profundo del bosque.

Al ver toda la habitación con la mirada me conseguí un par de ojos dorados y me lo quede viendo…

Era un señor de unos veinte muchos o unos treinta y pocos, su cabello era rubio y era muy guapo, me veía fijamente como estudiándome con la mirada.

-hola mi nombre es Carlisle cullen, como te llamas?. Me pregunto amablemente el señor.

-Renee Swam. Dije con una sonrisa, Carlisle tenía un aura de confianza que me hizo creer en él al instante.

-bueno renee hay algo que debemos hablar. Me dijo cautelosamente como si de un momento para otro fuera a saltar por la ventana y a escapar.

simplemente.

Estuvo media hora explicándome que era y como se alimentaba y todo lo que soy.

Porque a partir de hoy seré eternamente un vampiro.

Me explico que no podía volver a ver a mis padres y a mi familia porque era peligroso, cuando me conto eso me sentí decaída y triste.

-y hay una cosa más que tienes que sabes. Me dijo

-qué? Pregunte que puede ser peor que no ver a tus seres queridos nunca más?.

-Estas embarazada.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Hola¡**

**Espero que les guste mi nuevo fic.**

**Por favor mande reviews con sus opiniones.**

**Y estaré actualizando igual que las gemelas vampiro.**

**Saludos,**

**Vicky.**


	2. nuevo inquilino

Hija de un Vulturi.

Capitulo 2

CARLISLEPOV

1900, Volterra, Italia

Tuve un día difícil en el hospital, no por la sangre, ya que estos años eh perfeccionado mi autocontrol pero las enfermedades están expandiéndose entre la población ocasionando muchas muertes.

Me fui caminando hacia mi casa en el bosque así en el camino poder cazar uno que otro ciervo pero de pronto sentí un olor a vampiro y después a sangre….

Corrí a velocidad vampiristica ya que escuche un corazón latiente a pocas calles de donde me encontraba y me apure ya que olía vampiro capaz la estaban atacando .pensé.

Me sorprendí con lo que vi al llegar a lugar….

Era mujer de unos 17 o 18 años, cabellos cafés, piel tostada y muy delgada y estaba desnuda.

Alrededor de ella estaba su ropa rasgada por lo que pude ver fue violada pero lo más impactante era que en su cuello desnudo se podía ver las marcas de una mordida, su corazón se empezó a acelerar símbolo de la transformación.

Le coloque mi chaqueta y la cargue en mis brazos pero en su abdomen sentí un bultico, si no fuera porque se está convirtiendo diría que está embarazada pero lo investigare mas tarde.

Emprendí rumbo a mi casa…

Al llegar deje a la muchacha en la invitación de invitados y la vestí, no la podía dejar desnuda.

Sentí como el bulto de su estomago crecía mas , parecía una embarazada de 5 meses pero era imposible cuando la conseguí parecía de 3 meses.

Llegue a la conclusión que el vampiro la violo y la dejo embarazada pero él la mordió cuando el feto ya estaba avanzado y la convirtió después.

Pero….

El feto debe tener que tener sangre vampiristica ya que aunque su mama este en transformación sigue creciendo.

-3 DIAS DESPUES-

Estos días me eh quedado sentado en una silla estudiando la chica para estar listo cuando despierte y así explicarle lo que es.

Me quede sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí la mirada de alguien en mi y "regrese".

Me le quede mirándole unos minutos, como alguien tan joven tuvo que sufrir. Pensé

-hola mi nombre es Carlisle cullen, como te llamas?. Pregunte tratando de ser amable.

-Renee Swam. Dijo con una sonrisa, me sorprendió que no estuviera descontrolada.

-bueno renee hay algo que debemos hablar. Dije cautelosamente para no alterarla.

simplemente, dejándome perplejo.

Dure media hora explicándole mi mundo, mi dieta, todo.

Ella escuchaba atentamente jamás me pregunto ni me interrumpió, tenía que decirle acerca de su condición así que comencé suavemente para que la noticia no le caiga como agua helada.

-y hay una cosa más que tienes que sabes. le dije

- qué? Pregunto, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Estas embarazada.

Eso pareció sacarla de sus pensamientos…

-pero com..El tipo me violo verdad. Dijo suavemente al final.

-sí, sabes quién lo hizo, lo conocías ¡? Pregunte.

-no, pero me acuerdo de sus características. Dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-como era?.Pregunte interesado.

-tenia ojos rojos, cabello negro , y una capa hasta los

Por las características debe ser un vulturi.

-Carlisle gracias. Me dijo agarrando la mano,

De pronto una serie de imágenes se pusieron en mi cabeza.

_El tipo violándola…_

_Viéndola a los ojos…._

Lo que vi me dejo perplejo el que estaba violándola no era nada menos que..

Aro vulturi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey¡ agradezco muchos sus reviews¡**

**Este cap es desde el punto de vista de Carlisle y el prox cap será el embarazo y capaz el nacimiento.**

**Sigan enviando reviews porfa¡**

**Los quiere,**

**vicky**


	3. parto inesperado

Hija de un Vulturi.

Capitulo 3.

RPOV **(obeo que cuando dice rpov es de renne y cpov de Carlisle)**

**1 SEMANA DESPUES**

Ha pasado una semana desde que un acontecimiento cambio mi vida por completo.

Cuando termine de hablar con Carlisle, el me explico lo de los vulturis y que su "rey" fue el que me violo y también que tengo un don, soy capaz de enviar mis pensamientos con un toque.

Cada día que pasa mi panza esta más grande, tengo mi fantasía que sea más de uno, nose cuando cierro los ojos me veo cargando a tres hermosos bebes pero tal vez solo es la imaginación.

Ahorita estoy tejiendo ropita para bebes llevo montones y montones ya que cuando Carlisle se va a trabajar-como ahorita- me aburro y aparte de leer, este fue el pasatiempo que conseguí.

Eh tejido para niño y para niñas a que gracias a mi piel de vampiro el ecografo **(NA o como se llame la maquina en la que hacen las ecografías¡)**no es capaz de ver en mi interior y nose cuál es su sexo.

De pronto sentí como sentí un liquido empezó a chorrearse entre mis muslos **(NA es ponzoñosa ya que al transformarse en vampira las sangre y los fluidos humanos se cambian por ponzoñosa)**

Empecé a respirar agitadamente me senté en el sofá tratando de calmarme, como hare si Carlisle esta en el hospital y yo aquí en trabajo de parto.

De pronto sentí como algo salía de mí, cuando veo era una cabecita, bajo mis flácidos brazos hacia ellas eh hice lo que me dijo Carlisle lo que se hace en los partos.

Agarre la pequeña cabeza y la jale delicadamente y saque su cuerpecito de mí y la acogí entre mis brazos, sus cabellos eran caoba, su ojos eran chocolates como los de mi padre, era sencillamente perfecta.

Sentí un dolor punzante, dejo a mi bebita enrollada en unas de las mantas que tejí hoy que justamente las había puesto al lado mío.

Bajo mi mirada y veo otro bebe, repito el mismo procedimiento con el bebe anterior y lo coloco al lado del otro.

Otra vez el mismo dolor y cuando veo, otra cabeza mas – cuantos son dios mío-repito el mismo procedimiento que los anteriores y lo coloque con los otros, me quedo viéndolos eran hermosos, mis bebes…..

De pronto sentí todo negro…

Cuando despierto me consigo en mi habitación.

Me siento en la cama y pase mi mirada en toda la habitación y me pare en 3 cunas.

Me pare de mi cama verlas.

En la primara estaba una bebita de cabellos caobas y ojos chocolates que recordé como la primera. La segunda cuna tenía a un bebito de cabellos castaño claro y ojos azules como los de abuela reconocí esa melena como el segundo. La ultima era una bebita de cabello castaño claro y ojos chocolate, todos eran hermosos.

-son hermosos verdad. Escuche una voz a mis espaldas que reconocí como Carlisle.

-Carlisle¡ grite corriendo a abrazarlo.

-regreso del trabajo y te consigo tirada en sofá inconsciente y con 3 bebes a tu lado que gran sorpresa. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí de medio lado y me voltee a mirar a mis bebes.

-sabes en estos días eh estado estudiando a mis nietos y vi que sus corazones no laten y la sangre no corre por sus venas pero igual comen comida humana y sangre y siguen creciendo, sus piel es blanca y dura como la de un vampiro pero sus ojos son como los de los humanos, unas exóticas bellezas.

Me conmoví con el hecho que dijo sus nietos pero me sorprendí con lo que dijo y ahora que veo tenía razón, estaban más grandes desde su nacimiento y no escuchaba ningún corazón latir pero algo llamo mi atención de lo que dijo "_sabes en estos días…." _Días?¡ cuánto estuve inconsciente¡?

-5 dias . dijo sorprendiéndome.

Ahora que me doy cuenta lo sigo abrazando y claro leyó mis pensamiento.

-wow pero han crecido a este paso cuando dejaran de crecer? Pegunte.

-no se pero creo que en unos 10 años más o menos, en ese tiempo tendrán el físico y la madurez de una persona de diecisiete ya que los tuviste a esa edad. Me dijo.

Después de pensar unos segundos volví mi mirada hacia ellos.

-que nombre les pondrás?¡ pregunto al lado mío viendo con amor y dulzura a mis hijos.

Me acerque a la primera cuna , la de mi princesita de cabello caoba y la cargue en mis brazos , ella me miraba con amor y curiosidad.

-ella será Isabella Marie Swam. Dije ella me vio con el seño fruncido y puso su manita en mi mejilla.

_Mamita esta bonito pero dime bella, es más bonito._

-wow como hiciste eso ¡? Le pregunte, por lo que vi tiene un gran razonamiento y mi don.

_Copie tu don mami, ese es mi don._

_-_sorprendente, susurre.

-que ocurre¡?pregunto un curioso Carlisle.

-ella tiene un don, es capaz de copiar los dones. Dije viendo sonrientemente a mi bebe.

-wow dijo también sorprendido.

La deje arropadita en su cuna y vi la siguiente y coloque en mis brazos a mi caballerito.

-este es Paolo Ignacio Swam. Dije abrazándolo y dejando a mi bebe en su cunita para que descanse.

Agarre mi otra bebita y la abrace también, no importa que sea la segunda vez que los veo, los amo con mi alma.

-y ellas es Irene Abigail Swam. Dije colocándola y viendo los hermosos tesoros que cambiaron mi vida por completo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**De verdad este es un hermoso capitulo, quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews.**

**Miren chicas el sábado 31 ire a la playa hasta el martes 3 y después el viernes 6 me ire de viaje hasta el 16 de septiembre.**

**Estare actualizando entre los espacios libres¡ pero cuando regrese igual seguire actualizando.**

**Porfa envíen reviews,**

**Abrazotes,**

**vicky**


	4. mi viejo corazón

Hija de un vulturi.

Capitulo 4.

AROPOV

1900,Volterra,Italia.

**1 SEMANA ANTES DEL PARTO DE RENNE**

ya me estaba cansando de las peleas con Sulpicia, sinceramente, no la aguanto.

Cuando me case con ella fue por soledad, jamás la ame y esos algo que ella no comprende.

Aquí me encontraba casando en las tranquilas calles de Volterra para escapar de Fiona **(NA esposa sherk o como sea) **

De pronto un maravilloso efluvio me llego, olía como a canela y chocolate, un olor exquisito.

Seguí el olor hasta una hermosa chica de grandes ojos cafés y un cabello color caoba con destello dorados, era simplemente preciosa y la quería para mí.

_No hagas esto déjala tranquila, tal vez tenga esposo e hijos. Dijo mi amada conciencia-nótese el sarcasmo-_

Eso hizo enfurecerme más, ella era mía y de nadie más¡.

Me fui acercándome a ella poco a poco para que sintiera mi presencia, cuándo empezó a correr salte encima de su espalda haciéndola caer, a velocidad vampiristica la voltee quería ver su cara cuando la penetrara, cuando la marcara como mía.

Poco a poco fui quitándole la ropa y de una la penetre, era lo más deliciosos que había hecho su interior era cálido, cuándo su olor pego como una bola de domlision no aguante y la mordí.

Después unos segundos me separe horrorizado como pude haberle hecho esto aparte que la viole porque esa es la palabra _violar_ , la tome contra su voluntad.

La deje hay sabiendo que yo la mate , mate a mi único y mi gran amor en esta existencia porque por mas que no crean que no tengo , si tengo un corazón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**hola disculpen la demora falta de creatividad¡.**

**me siento triste no hay casi reviews pero aprecio a las que mandaron en el cap anterior.**

**en las gemelas vampiro tal vez actualize hoy o mañana pero max mañana.**

**este cap es un pov aro porque crei que se merecia saber porque el hizo eso, claro no va a llegar y decirle a renne que la ama y que po esos hizo eso y ella como la ama lo perdonara. errooor. la mayoria de las lectora y escritoras me conoce por mi gran imaginacion y creatividad y en este caso no sera diferente.**

**hasta que no haya 22 reviews no actualizo¡**

**los extraño ,**

**vicky**


	5. viejos recuerdos

Hija de un vulturi.

Capitulo 5

RPOV

2013, paris, Francia.

Aquí nos encontrábamos después de dejar a Carlisle.

Después de tener a mis bebes le explique que quería conocer el mundo y pasear, la cual es verdad.

Estuvimos en México , España , Inglaterra y muchos países mas.. El último país al que fuimos fue parís en el que estamos establecidos ahora.

A veces me pongo a pensar que extraño mucho a Carlisle el fue un padre para mí y un abuelo para mis bebes que ya no lo son..

Mis nenes exactamente llegaron a su límite de crecimiento a sus 10 años tal cual como lo dijo él, Isabella o bella -como le gusta que la llamen-tiene un cabello color caoba con destellos rojizos que cae en risos ondulados hasta la cintura, unos ojos marrones chocolates que brillan cuando está feliz, un cuerpo con curvas no exageradas pero digamos q esta en lugar perfecto dándole un cuerpo muy bonito y una piel blanca y lisa tal vampiro; Paolo my principito tiene un lindo cabello castaño claro y unos ojos azules que hipnotizan; Irene o abby como le decimos ya q ella dice que suena mejor que irene,pero qué más da. Sus cabellos son castaño claro tal como el de su hermano y unos marrones como los de su hermana, todos son iguales pero diferentes a la vez.

A la hora de los dones todos están parejos ya que tiene todos están parejos ya que tiene el mismo, copiar dones.

La primera en mostrar un don fue bella ya que fue la primera en nacer, luego fue Paolo y de último abby.

Escucho un ruido estridente-para mis sensibles oídos-que empezó a sonar lo que reconocí como un teléfono sinceramente no me acostumbro a esas cosas.

-yo contesto. Gritan tres voces.

-no, yo contesto ¡volvieron a gritar .

Y aparecieron 3 borrones marrones al frente mío para tomar el teléfono, uff esto es siempre.

Bella se sienta al lado mío viendo como abby y Paolo utilizan sus dones para formar obstáculos, ella se queda mirando fijamente y descubrí que estaba planeando algo, de los 3 ella es la más estratega lo cual la hace ganar siempre en las competencias o juegos.

Abby y Paolo se quedaron paralizados devolviéndome a la realidad, bella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se paro y agarro el teléfono.

Ehh¡ . gritaron los 2 de los 3 diablitos que tengo por hijos.

-alo? Pregunto bella con una sonrisa satisfecha

-bella? Hola es Jacob. Se escucho la voz gruesa voz de nuestro amigo metamorfo.

Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos…

**FLASHBACK**

112 años atrás

Estaba corriendo dejando atrás al que fue un padre para mí, cruce corriendo el rio cuando huelo un extraño olor, me paro reforcé el agarre de bella y abby que las cargaba en mis dos brazos y acomode la cangurera de Paolo y revise si tenía mi bolso de mi espaldas.

Sentí la presencia de alguien a mí alrededor, pero no veía nada.

Hasta que aparecieron un gran lobo de un hermosos color rojizo.

-que haces aquí chupasangre? Dijo un muchacho que hasta hace un momento era un lobo.

-tranquilo ya me voy. Le dije no quería tener problemas y en realidad no estoy en mejores condiciones para una pelea.

-y esos son.. Bebes?¡ dijo alarmado.

-sí y qué? Dije a la defensiva.

-como eres capaz de hacerle eso a esos pequeños, monstruo¡ dijo visiblemente furioso.

-pero si son mis hijos… dije tratando de explicarme antes de que se transformara y saltara sobre mi golpeando mis bebes.

-como que tus hijos? Pregunto confundido, claro no todos los días te consigues a un vampiro con 3 bebes encima y una mochila** (NA bolso)**

-déjame explicarte .dije lentamente sentándome a los pies de un árbol, bella y Paolo jugaban con sus manitos mutuamente y abby estaba distraída con su vestido rosadito que la hacía ver más tierna.

Poco le iba diciendo un poco de mi historia él se sorprendía mas, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien que no sea Carlisle , necesitaba un verdadero amigo.

-para¡ estas diciéndome que un vampiro te violo, te dejo embarazada, un vampiro te recogió y cuido , te enseño autocontrol y no tomar sangre humana y ahora está descubriendo el mundo? Dijo perplejo

-bueno si lo dices así, si¡ dije yo.

-cool¡ dijo dejándome ceñuda.

-bueno disculpa me tengo que ir directo a México¡ dije yo con una sonrisa pero igual me sentía mal de dejar a mi nuevo amigo.

-mira.. seraquetepuedoacompañar? Dijo muy rápido para un humano pero yo lo entendí rápidamente.

-claro .dije tranquila, me haría bien algo de compañía.

El empezó a sonreír pero lo pare antes de que empezara a pararse..

-pero llegas hacerle algo a mis bebes y date por muerto. Dije con ojos entrecerrados.

Cada palabra era pura verdad.. daña a mis bebes y no tendrá más descendencia.

-está claro como el agua. Dijo sonriendo haciéndome sonreír a mí.

Nos la pasamos hablando y me entere que viene de una reserva quiluete cerca de un pueblito llamado forks y que se encontraba ahí para liberar la tensión.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Desde ese momento Jacob es amigo de nosotros y claro para las chicas es otro hermano mayor y para Paolo es un hermano el cual contar sus problemas.

No lo vemos desde que nos mudamos a parís ya que tenía que irse a su reserva o hogar por unos problemas con unos vampiros que estaban entrando a su territorio pero no cazaban humanos .. umm es extraño.

-Mama¡ . el grito de bella me saco de mis pensamientos.

-si,mi amor?le dije amorosamente, como amo a mis bebes¡

-jacob pregunta si queremos pasar una temporada con el en la push?

-umm nose… la idea de licántropos cerca de mis niños no me gusta mucho.

-porfa ma¡ dijo que podíamos inscribirnos en el instituto de forks y pasar el dia en la push¡dijo haciendo su famoso puchero.

-esta bien dije suspirando sonoramente.

-SIII. Dijo empezando a saltar haciendo que se desconcentrara y dejara a sus hermanos libre.

-nos vamos a forks¡ gritaron los 3 saltando juntos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey disculpen la demora como están¡**

**Primero quiero agradecer sus reviews¡**

**Tal vez actualize las gemelas el miércoles nose¡**

**Lean : hasta la eternidad de nicobricullen o algo asi es el nombre de usuario.**

**Es su primera historia ténganle paciencia, somo amigas y si tarda mucho en actualizar le jalare bien fuerte las orejas igual que a marival2211 que no actualiza volverte a ver.**

**Un abrazote,**

**vicky**


End file.
